


In The Rain (Marinette and Adrien)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Miraculous Ladybug, Identity reveal, one-shots. [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is a Little Shit, Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alya Césaire Is The Best, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Plagg Cares, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Supportive Tikki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: Ladybug held out the black umbrella for him to grab. His umbrella! He recognized it immediately. He had given it to Marinette the first day of school.Their story started with an umbrella, so it would only be fitting it would end with one.





	In The Rain (Marinette and Adrien)

Adrien was having the worst day of his life. He had a fight with his father who threatened to take him out of school, an Akuma had taken away his sleep, he got a D on his French test and Chloe had been around him all day. 

He needed a break. 

Chat Noir was sitting on top of a roof, looking over the City Of Light and Love. That was another problem. _Love_.

It wasn't just that Ladybug didn't love him, but that his heart had also been stolen by another girl. 

_Marinette._

The sweet girl behind him in class. The brave girl who had helped him numerous time as Chat. His selfless, smart, funny, beautiful friend who could rival even Ladybug. 

Adrien groaned and put his head in his hands. Why had it gotten so difficult lately? 

It started raining. _Great... Could it be any worse?_

His Lady and Princess were haunting his thoughts. Why did this happen? How could he have fallen for another girl? He didn't want to admit it first, but eventually, he had to. 

The male superhero didn't even notice his partner walking towards him until she was standing right in front of him. 

"Hey, Chaton." a voice called him. Adrien was jolted back to reality and looked up to see Ladybug hovering over him with a smile, holding an umbrella up for both of them. 

"M'Lady!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." 

"I just... I just needed to clear my head. It has been a busy few weeks." he gave her a little smile. Marinette noticed that he wasn't smirking like usual and frowned.

"Well, you shouldn't be sitting in the rain like this, you'll catch a cold."

Adrien's heart was almost jumping out of his chest. Why was she always so caring and sweet?

"Here," she said. "Have my umbrella. I was heading back anyway. I have a feeling you need it more than me."

She held out the black umbrella for him to grab. He looked away from her majestic blue eyes to look at the umbrella. 

_His umbrella!_

He recognized it immediately. He had given it to Marinette the first day of school. He gasped and looked back into the sparkling blue eyes. 

_Marinette!_

Lighting illuminated the sky as he accepted the umbrella. 

"See you later, Chaton." she smiled and jumped away. 

It took Adrien 15 minutes before he could do something again.

It had to be a coincidence, right? He couldn't be _that_ lucky. He inspected the umbrella. It was exactly the same as he had given her. It would also explain how he had fallen for both girls. This would be a dream come true!

If it were true of course...

He had to find out. Adrien stood up and ran back to his house. 

"I need a plan!"

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette was sitting at her desk doing her math homework a few hours after she had given Chat her umbrella.

_Find x._

Luckily, it wasn't a hard question. She was almost done when she heard someone jump on her balcony. 

Who could it be? An Akuma? She couldn't transform in Ladybug, that would raise questions. She grabbed a broomstick from the corner as she slowly climbed the stairs to her bed, and opened the hatch, ready to attack, when she saw it was Chat Noir. 

"Chat!" she said annoyed but also relieved. 

"Hey Princess." he smirked. 

"You scared me! Next time, please announce it's you!" 

"Sure thing. We wouldn't want to scare you, would we?" 

"What are you doing here? Is there something I can do for you?" Marinette asked as she let him inside. 

"No, I wanted to check up with my favorite civilian and was just _feline_ like having a _chat_ with her." he said cheekily. Marinette rolled her eyes but smiled. 

"Well, I am honored." she smiled. It felt natural being with Chat. As Ladybug and Marinette. 

"So, have you had any boys who became Akumatized to go on a date with you lately?" he asked.

"That was one time." Marinette laughed. "And no. I don't think that that will happen again."

"Oh, I don't know. If you turned me down, I would definitely turn into one." he gave her a little smirk. Marinette blushed. She felt her heart beating faster and faster as Chat leaned in until their noses were almost bumping. He was still smirking. _That damn smirk!_

"Okay!" Marinette almost screamed and pushed him back after they had been sitting like that for a while. "If that was all-" she didn't finish her sentence because when she looked at Chat, he looked different. It was as if someone had replaced him with a different Chat, a politer Chat. The smirk was gone, instead he had a respectful smile. The sparkle in his eyes that normally represented a cat out on a hunt, was now presenting a cat that was lying on someones lap being petted. 

It made her mind crash. She couldn't think of what to say.

"Well," Chat said with a smile that took away her breath. "I'll _cat_ ch you later." he took her hand and planted a kiss on it, and left the same way he came.

It took Marinette 15 minutes before she could think again.

"Marinette? Are you okay?" Tikki asked. She was getting extremely worried for her Chosen one after a few minutes of not answering her. 

"Oh no!" she suddenly exclaimed. "I think I like that stupid cat!" 

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien was standing in front of the school with Nino and Alya who were in the middle of a conversation when he saw her again. _Marinette._  He still couldn't believe his luck. It was weird that he hadn't thought about it before. They looked exactly the same. 

"Hey, girl!" Alya greeted her best friend who looked lost in thought. 

"H-hey Alya. I'm fine." she said, still not quite back to reality. 

"Umm... okay? Are you thinking about something? Or someone?" she teased. That's what jolted Marinette back completely.

"What? No! Of course not! who would I be thinking of? I'm definitely not thinking of Chat." the female superhero rambled.

"Of who? Chat? As in Chat Noir?" Alya asked confused and worried. She looked back at where Nino and Adrien were standing, who both looked amused. "Okay, let's just go inside, then you can tell me."

The two girls walked through the door toward the locker room.

"What do you think is wrong with Mari? I mean, she's always shy, but that was different." Nino asked Adrien who couldn't keep a little smirk from forming on his face. 

"No idea."

 

* * *

 

 

Alya was standing in the empty locker room with Marinette.

"What's wrong? You're acting really weird. And what was that about Chat Noir?" she asked. 

Her best friend looked very embarrassed. "I hadn't meant to say that." she mumbled. "It's nothing."

"No, it's not nothing. Come on, you look seriously lost, Mari. Did he hurt you? Because if he did, I'm going t-"

"No, he didn't hurt me!" Marinette quickly cut Alya off. "He uhh... He came to visit me last night." 

There was a moment of silence.

"He did what? Why didn't you call me? Has he visited you before? This is so exiting! What is he like?" Alya started rambling. 

"Alya, take it easy!" Marinette couldn't stop a little smile from forming on her lips thinking about the superhero. "He has visited me a few times in the past, sometimes because there was an Akuma, other time because he wanted to talk. And now, we've become friends." 

But then, Marinette groaned. "And that's where the problem comes in."

"What is it?" Alya asked confused. "A literal superhero is one of your friends. What could be bad about this?"

"Well... I think- I think, that I... sort of... like... him." she mumbled. Her best friend's eyes widened. 

"Oh..."

Alya didn't interrupt the girl as she started telling her stories about the nights on the balcony or in her room, just talking and laughing. She also noticed the smile and sparkle in her eyes as she talked about him, or the way she was fiddling with a lock of her hair, or the way she was blushing as she was talking about him, or the fact she was actually starting to like his stupid puns.

"Oh, girl..." Alya pulled her in a hug. "You got it bad."

 

* * *

 

 

Nino and Adrien were already sitting in the class room with the rest of their classmates when Alya and Marinette finally walked in. 

When Adrien looked up, his heart dropped. Marinette looked sad and confused and frustrated. Had he done that? Was this his fault? 

"Is everything okay?" Nino asked. Alya shook her head, telling him that she would explain another time. The girls sat down and Marinette refused to meet his eyes. _Oh no..._

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette and Alya were sitting on Marinette's bed after school that afternoon. 

"I thought you liked Adrien?" Alya asked. Marinette still looked miserable. 

"I do! That's the problem! I like two boys! What should I do?!" she groaned. 

"I... I don't know." Alya sighed. "This is all very complicated and new for me. Right now, you need to figure out who you like more."

"That's the problem! My first thought would be Adrien. I have liked him since forever. Always so sweet and handsome and perfect! But I know he doesn't like me! And then my thoughts go to Chat, who is brave and caring and hot, but he would also never love me, because he is waaaayyy out of may league! He's a superhero!" Marinette said. "Ughhhh. Why do I have to fall for the impossible ones?" she fell back with her head on Alya's lap who tried to comfort her. 

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien was lying on his bed thinking about the past few days. 

"Do you think I screwed up, Plagg?" he asked. 

"With what? Not giving me enough cheese? Cuz then you are right!" his Kwami's voice said.

"No! With Marinette! I just want her to love me, both sides of me, but do you think I went too far? What if she won't ever love me?"

There was a silence, and Adrien expected it to be interrupted by Plagg's cries for cheese, but it wasn't.

"Look, kid." Plagg said in a soft voice which made him look up. The kwami was hovering above him and looked sympathetic. 

_Well, this was new..._

"I know you think that Ladybug doesn't love you, and I already said too much when I confirmed that Marinette was Ladybug, but I will say just one thing more." he sighed. "Ladybug and Chat Noir have always had a strong bond, since the beginning of time. Their love is almost destined to be, and I have never seen such a strong bond as with you and this Ladybug." 

Adrien mouth fell open. 

"Plagg..." he said. "You care!" a smirk began and he grabbed the cat out of the air to give him a sort of hug while Plagg was complaining the whole time. 

"But seriously, thanks Plagg. I needed that."

 

* * *

 

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir were sitting on the Eiffel Tower for patrol. 

"Is something wrong, M'lady? You seem off." Chat asked. 

"What?" Ladybug turned her head towards Adrien and he saw a little blush forming on her cheeks. "Oh, no. I'm fine."

Adrien hummed and an idea formed in his head. 

"You know, I met this amazing girl about a year ago. You should meet her. She always makes me feel better." he said. 

"Oh, and who may that be?" 

Chat smiled and looked over the city with a dreamy look. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Eep." Marinette slammed her hand on her mouth. 

"You know her?" Chat asked, still not looking at her. "She is so brave and smart and wonderful!"

Marinette stared at the superhero while her cheeks burnt. 

"Well... anyway." he sighed. "I better get going. Don't wanna be late for school tomorrow!" 

He turned away from her but stopped. 

"Ladybug..." he turned back around slowly as his face became serious. "I know that it seems like I'm always goofing around," he took a step towards her and grabbed her hands in his. "I just want to say, that I will always be there for you." he kissed her hand and disappeared into the night. 

"Oh no!" Marinette suddenly exclaimed. "I love that stupid cat!" 

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien was grinning for a whole hour and couldn't sleep. He was too exited. 

He was _definitely_ in love with her! 

Was she?

He jolted up as a terrible thought came to him. 

What if he wouldn't be able to make her fall for him?

"Plagg, claws out!" Chat jumped out of the window and ran across the city, when he finally arrived at Marinette's house. It was already late and he expected Marinette to be asleep. He didn't want to wake her up, so he looked through the open window under the balcony. 

He didn't mean to listen in. Really! But... she said his name! You try not to listening in then!

"You have to help me with Chat and Adrien, Tikki." he heard her say. She seemed to be talking to a red bug? That had to be her Kwami! "I think... I think I love both of them."

Adrien almost fell off the roof from shock, but then, a huge grin started to form on his lips. 

He knew just what to do!

 

* * *

 

 

Alya and Marinette were in the locker room, 5 minutes before class started, which meant that they were alone except for Adrien. 

"Marinette?" Adrien was suddenly next to her and said girl jumped. "Can I maybe have a private word with you?"

Alya looked between the two, and she saw that Marinette wasn't going to answer, so she did.

"Of course. I'll be waiting in class. See you later." and walked out.

Adrien waited until he didn't hear Alya anymore and then turned his gaze towards the girl in front  of him. She was twiddling with her hair and looking at the ground with a little blush covering her cheeks. She was so cute!

"You talked wanted me?" she asked but then her eyes grew wide as she figured out what she had said. "I MEAN! You wanted to talk t-to me?"

_So cute!_

"Yeah, I wanted to return the umbrella you lent me." he said and turned around to grab the umbrella which Ladybug had given Chat. 

"Umbrella?"

He turned back and handed her the black umbrella. The girl had confession written all over her face as she stared at the object. "I didn't give this umbrella to you, I gave it to..." the girl trailed of as confusion turned into realization and then into shock. 

"...Chat?" she looked up to the boy to see him smirking at her. 

"Hello, M'Lady." he winked. Her hands covered her mouth as she let out a little scream. "You should be careful who you give an umbrella."

"You... You figured it out... with an umbrella?" she asked. 

"Yep."

"Oh, god! You have known since I gave that to you?" 

"Yep."

"And you have been messing be with all the time?"

"Uhhh, no! I mean-" Marinette glared at him. 

"You know how confused and frustrated I was? Two boys, who were both out of my league, were suddenly flirting with me and making me fall for them!"

"Wait, what do you mean out of your league?" Adrien cut in. "You don't actually think that, do you?"

Marinette was looking at the ground again. "Well... You are Adrien Agreste. The perfect boy. Of course I think so. You are also Chat Noir, the brave selfless, sweet hero. How could I not have fallen for you." she mumbled. 

Adrien thought his heart was going to explode. "I think exactly the same about you." he said and raised her head by her chin and planted his lips on hers. Marinette didn't react at first, too baffled by the course of action, but then she put her arms around his neck as he laid his hands on her waist. It felt natural kissing her, as if they were meant to kiss. 

That's when the door flew open and Alya's voice rang through the silence. 

"Guys, you're gonna be late- OH MY GOD!"

 

 

 


End file.
